Be my man!
by Nofretete
Summary: Gohan starts working for a famous computer company and got a young and beautifull secretary named Julia. Videl is pregnant and he knows he loves his wife, but why is he feeling so strange about Julia? II'll continue soon! R&R!


_This is my first Gohan+Videl fanfic so please be nice. This IS AND WILL BE A Gohan+Videl fic!_   
_Gohan is 33 and Videl 32 and Pan is 14. Videl is pregnant and in the 5th month._   
_I hope ou enjoy reading my story! It's really short, but I'll write more soon. Please R&R!_

* * *

  
**Be my man**   
  


"Welcome at Microsoft Electronics, Mr. Son. I hope we will work together as soon as possible. I've heard only good things about your work!" "Thank you, Mr. Jacobs! I also hope to work with you soon and I'm sure I'll like working at your company!" Both men shoke each others hands and Son-Gohan smiled.   
Finally he had his dream-job at this huge Computer-Company. He was the happiest man in the world!   
Mr. Jacobs coughed a little to get Gohan's attention back. Gohan snapped out of his daydreams and looked at his boss. Mr. Jacobs just smiled and said. "I have allready chosen a secretary for you. I hope that didn't bother you.....?!?!?!?!"   
_`A secretary? For me?´_ Gohan thought and smiled his Son-smile. He answered cheerfully. "No, I really don't mind. I mean.....Wow I've never imagend that I ever could have my own secretary!" Mr. Jacobs smiled back at him. "I'm sure you'll like her! She is a very talented young woman and knows much about computers. Her name is Julia Jacobs." "Julia Jacobs is she...?" Mr. Jacobs nodded his head. "Yeah she is my niece. She is 24 now and came from college some weeks ago and I thought it would be a good start at the company to work as a secretary." Gohan got a little nervous but smiled a little. 

Gohan walked through the halls to get to his office. He looked around and thought he was dreaming. Everywhere, people were running around searching for things, shouting and phoning. It was really different from his old work.   
He finally found his bureau and walked in.   
"Wow! This is really cool! I've never imagened it would be this huge!" Gohan said amazed and turned around to look at everything closely.   
"Sorry, Sir, but are you Mr. Son?" A very sexy female voice asked and gohan instantly turned to the door.   
There she stood in the doorway. A tall youngwoman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a thight miniskirt and a small blouse, which didn't hide her well formed breasts. A sweet smile was playing around her lips as she walked up to the man.   
"So, are you Mr. Son?" She asked softly and looked into his eyes searching for an answer.   
"Yeah, Yeah, I'm Son Gohan and you are...?" The young woman held her hand out to him. "Julia Jacobs. Nice to meet you. I'm your new secretary!" She said cheerfully. Gohan took her hand carefully and squeezed it.   
"I'm sure we will work great together, Mr. Son! I've heard so much about your great work in former times. You are a real genius."   
Julia said excitedly and gohan blushed knowing that a young and beautiful woman appreciated his works.   
"Oh no, please call me Gohan, Miss Jacobs." He said shyly, putting a hand behind his head, like his father does.   
"No then you have to call me Julia, Gohan!" She said giving him a warm or nearly hot look and Gohan turned around asshamed.   
° _How can I do this? I'm a happy married man and I have a wonderfull daughter and soon another Baby-girl or boy. And now I'm flirting with a young woman. °_   
"So do you want some coffee or tea, Gohan?" Julia's voice caught him back into the real world. He turned back around and saw the beautifull young woman standing still there waiting for some introductions.   
"Y-Yes, some coffee would be really nice now." Gohan stuttered and went to his desk.   
It was huge with everything a successfull buissness-man needed. he sat down on the desk-chair and looked out the window over the town. _° To have a bureau in the 16th floor isn't that bad. _° He thought and continued looking dreamily at huge Satan-City.   
Gohan took his back and took out a nice picture of Videl, one of Pan and one of them all on one together also with his family, Goten, Chichi and Goku, and Mister Satan. He starred at the picture thof Videl for a long time.   
_° I think I shouldn't tell her something about Julia, it isn't good for her to be jealous at the moment. _°   
He was about to place the pictures next to the others on the desk as it hit him.   
° _Wait a minute. Why is she suppossed to be jealous? I never dhad something with other women and I would never do something! Then why am I thinking something like this? What about Julia? °_   
__   
__   
__ __

* * *

Maybe you allready knew what it's about! But I hope you liked the start!   
Please review!   
cu   
Nofretete   
__


End file.
